Leah's Imprint
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: I smiled when I saw my stepdad, but then I froze when I saw the man standing beside him. I felt like my whole world had reset suddenly and he was my main focus now. He was tall and lean, with a pale complexion and sandy brown hair cut short but longer on top. His eyes were a light sea green and he had a small smile on his face. He was perfect. He was mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of Twilight.**

I worked part time at a small bookstore which was near to where my stepdad Charlie worked as the Chief of Police for the Forks police department. So I often got rides to and from work with him, when his shift times aligned with mine and sometimes even when they did not as he pretty much made his own rules being the Chief of Police. He was a good man. At first I had been a bit wary of him after my father's sudden death and seeing him get closer to my mom. I had known they would get married, and they had. However, he was good for her and also he was good to me and my younger brother Seth. What I most hated about him marrying my mom was it meant that Bella, a leech, was now my stepsister. I was not overly fond of her, her husband Edward or the rest of the Cullen clan. However Bella's daughter Renesmee was quite adorable despite being half leech and she insisted on calling me Aunt Leah. My whole pack was more open towards the Cullens, my little brother Seth in particular – I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up imprinting on a leech one day. My Alpha, Jacob, had imprinted on Renesmee. Which would seem odd to people who did not understand the power of the imprint, as he had imprinted on her as a baby. However, we as a pack knew his thoughts and Edward knew his thoughts were only full of love and kindness. Jacob always only wanted what was best for Renesmee. As she had grown he had been her constant friend and companion, although she grew so fast and she was now physically a teenager but mentally a very clever child.

I was 19 now, and still had seen no sign of my imprint. It was depressing, and I hated to think about it but often I could not stop myself from wondering what life would be like with my imprint. It did not help that I was so often around my pack mates and their imprints. My shift at work had just ended so I made my way over to the diner and picked up a slice of cherry pie for Charlie. My mom always made him eat healthily at home, and she had even banned him from having doughnuts at work, insisting he had fruit with his coffee breaks instead. Poor Charlie suffered because of it, as he always felt bad about sneaking a treat and breaking mom's food rules so he hardly ever got to indulge in his food cravings unless I helped him out. He was a healthy man who stayed active – the nature of his job demanded it – so I did not feel bad about helping him out. It was only occasionally that I would pick him up something tasty and unhealthy, but he deserved it.

When I walked into the station, I greeted Leslie, the receptionist. "Hey Leslie, is my stepdad coming through soon?"

Leslie smiled. "Wait a moment, please," She spoke into the phone she was holding then pressed it to her chest. "Hi sweetie, he'll be here soon. He's just bringing a new transfer up to speed."

"Wait. A cop voluntarily transferred to _Forks_?" If I was a police officer, Forks would be the last place I would want to be. "Is he crazy?"

Leslie shrugged lightly. "You didn't hear it from me, but he was made to transfer down here. It was either he come here or quit the police force. I better get back to this call."

"Thanks Leslie." I wandered further into the main foyer. I smiled when I saw my stepdad, but then I froze when I saw the man standing beside him. I felt like my whole world had reset suddenly and he was my main focus now. He was tall and lean, with a pale complexion and sandy brown hair cut short but longer on top. His eyes were a light sea green and he had a small smile on his face. He was _perfect_. He was _mine_. The moment our eyes connected the imprint bond set into place. It was not like I forget about all the heartache and pain that had been caused when Sam had imprinted on my cousin, but now I suddenly no longer cared. I had my imprint, and I felt like I was in heaven after being stuck in hell for so long.

"Hey, Leah." My stepdad came up to me.

"Hi, Charlie. I got you something but don't mention it to mom," I handed him the bag then held my hand out to my imprint. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

He seemed flustered as he looked from Charlie to me but eventually he wiped his hand on his uniform pants before he shook my hand. "Hi, ma'am. I'm Officer Kowalski."

His hand was smooth to the touch, and a little clammy. I did not want to let him go and he seemed surprised when my hold got tighter the moment he tried to pull his hand away.

"Leah, honey. Let go of Luke now." My stepdad patted me on the shoulder, looking at me strangely. "Are you ok?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." I reluctantly let go of Luke's hand. "How old are you?"

"Leah!" Charlie exclaimed. "You don't have to answer that, Luke."

"It's alright, sir. I'm 32."

I was shocked. He looked much younger. It was not that I cared that he was older than me. I was worried about his reaction to finding out my age. Our thirteen year age gap might put him off dating me. If he was even single. "Charlie, I'd like to invite Luke to dinner."

"Maybe another night, when your mom knows about it." Charlie replied. "Let's go home now, Leah."

"No!" I exclaimed crossly. "Mom always makes too much food, she won't mind. And I really want him to come for dinner. Charlie, remember the...thing I told you about? The special...thing that happened with Jake and Renesmee? It happened to me."

"Don't' worry about me. I'm going to the diner to eat dinner." Luke interjected, his face showing his discomfort. "You should listen to the chief."

"Leah..." Charlie sighed heavily, looking concerned. "Honey, are you 100% sure?"

"Yes, I am." I replied firmly. I could see he was not very impressed with Luke and while I respected Charlie and cared about him, Luke was my imprint. "So can he come to dinner?"

Charlie nodded, crossing his arms. "You better take a rain check on going to the diner, Luke. You'll be having dinner with my family tonight."

"Well, that's very kind of you, sir," Luke replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I still haven't unpacked all my boxes at my new house yet. I'm afraid that-"

I was scared he was going to say no to the dinner invitation but luckily Charlie interrupted him. "Kowalski, you're coming to dinner. I don't want to hear anything else come out of your mouth but a yes. Otherwise, Leah will be very unhappy with me and so will my wife. You don't want me to get in trouble with my family, do you?"

"No, sir." Luke replied. "In that case, thank you for inviting me."

I took my mom and Seth aside just before dinner was served to tell them the good news about my imprint. "That is wonderful, Leah. I knew you would find him one day." My mom hugged me, and then Seth joined in making it a group hug.

Seth smiled at me brightly. "Yeah, sis. This is great news...I just wish I would find my imprint too."

I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, it will be your turn soon enough."

"Okay, let's go eat," My mom slipped on her double handed oven gloves and picked up a huge crockpot filled with hot chilli con carne. "Seth, you bring the rice. Leah, bring an extra set of cutlery, a plate and a glass for Luke."

Once we were all seated at the table – I made sure I was sitting next to Luke – we all helped ourselves to food. My mom made Charlie have some salad with his chilli and he was not allowed any of the grated cheese on top of his food. The chili was delicious, spicy and flavoursome. We all tucked into the food, but I was concerned when Luke started to cough and turned red. I grabbed the jug of water on the table and poured some into his empty glass. "Here Luke, drink some water."

He drank the whole glass down and his coughing eased. "Thank you, ma'am. Something just went down the wrong way," As he talked, he waved his hand and knocked down Charlie's glass of juice. "I'm really sorry, let me clean that up-"

Charlie frowned at him. I shot Charlie a look then put a hand on Luke's shoulder as he tried to stand up. "Don't worry, Luke. It was just an accident, Charlie knows that. I'll clean it up."

Luke looked embarrassed as he sat back down, but he gave me a big smile. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Just call me Leah," I replied softly, returning his smile. I could happily just look at his smile forever, but I forced myself to look away and went into the kitchen to fetch some kitchen towels. When I came back my mom had just finished asking Luke a question.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"I'll sure that will change soon, you're such a nice young man."

I mopped up the spill, feeling a little awkward but my relief that he was single won out over my awkwardness.

"He's not a young man, Sue," Charlie snapped. "He's 32."

"Charlie..." My mom patted his hand. "There's six years between us, but did that ever stop you from loving me or marrying me?"

"No, but that was different." Charlie replied.

The tension in the air was palpable and I hated it.

"Thank you for dinner. It was nice meeting all of you but I need to go now." Luke stood from his chair abruptly and I rose too, my heart sinking at the thought of him leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, sir." Charlie gave him a grumpy nod and I glared at Charlie. It was his fault Luke was leaving, as I knew he had made Luke feel uncomfortable.

My mom surprised Luke by coming to him for a hug. "Don't be a stranger, Luke. We'd love for you to come back and join us for dinner again soon."

"Yeah, we didn't even get a chance to talk," Seth chimed in, before eyeing me with a mischievous look. "And you're gonna by my – "

I grabbed Seth in a chokehold. "Shut up, Seth!"

"Well, goodbye then," Luke smiled, offering us all a friendly wave before he turned to the door.

After he left I slapped Seth lightly around the back of his head. "Seth, I'm going to kill you. But later. Bye everyone," I ran to the door, intent on following my imprint but Charlie blocked my path, giving me a reproving look.

"Charlie, move out of the way please." I implored. "I have to talk to him more."

"He's not running away, Leah. You'll see him again soon."

"Mom?" I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. Charlie looked at her too. She was hesitant to respond, and I felt bad about putting her in the middle of us. "I'm sorry honey, but you know Leah's a smart young woman. We have to let her make her own decisions. Let her go."

Charlie reluctantly stepped aside. "Fine, but don't stay out too late or I will come and bring you back home."

"Thank you." I kissed Charlie on the cheek. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I quickly left the house, Luke was already in his car and about to pull out of our driveway, so I ran in front of his car.

When he saw me, he leaned out of his window. "What's up, Leah?"

"Um..." I stalled, not having thought that far ahead. "Could you give me a ride back to town? I forgot my phone at work, so...I need to go get it. I don't want to bother Charlie because he just came home from work and I'm sure he's tired."

"Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Luke replied, seeming annoyed. "I'm very busy, Leah. I need to get home and finish unpacking."

"Oh, I see..." I felt bad. He probably thought I was some kind of spoiled brat. I knew he had not liked the way I spoke to Charlie earlier. And the phone excuse was very lame, I knew that, but it was the first excuse that sprang into my mind. "Then don't worry about it. I'll just ride my bike back to town." Rain started to drizzle down, and inside I was thrilled as it was perfect timing. Besides, I liked the rain, since my body temperature ran so hot the cool water felt good on my skin and I never caught any colds. Yet I made sure I looked upset. "Goodbye, Luke."

I started to walk back to the house, but it was not long before I felt his hand grab hold of my arm and I turned back to face him. "You're a stubborn girl, aren't you Leah? Look, did you ask your parents if you could get a ride with me?"

"Luke, I'm not a teenager you know." I replied, crossing my arms. "I don't need their permission, but don't worry they know I came outside to get a ride back to town from you. But it doesn't matter. Just forget I asked, okay?"

"There's no point us standing out here, getting soaked by the rain. I'll give you a ride," Luke moved the hand on my arm to the small of my back as we walked back to his car. "You've only got on that t-shirt and shorts. Not a good idea in a place where it rains constantly, is it?" He opened the passenger side of his car and I got into the car, feeling like a scolded child. So now my imprint probably thought I was a fool as well as being a spoiled brat. Luke turned on the heater, and it made me feel uncomfortably warm but I knew I could not say anything. "Here, put this on." He handed me a jumper he had stashed in the back seat of his car. It was the last thing I wanted to do, because I was already feeling too warm but at the same time I was not about to refuse my imprint's request. As I slipped it on, I felt comforted being surrounded by his scent. It was just fresh, the smell of Old Spice, laundry detergent and something that was uniquely Luke.

"Thank you," I replied, as he started up the car. He put on some music and we drove back to town surrounded by the sound of Willie Nelson. I took note of the fact he liked country music. I wanted to know everything about him, but I knew it would take time. I told Luke to park outside the police department as I did not want him to see me going to the bookstore. The bookstore was very close though so I had to hang around the back of the bookstore for the time I estimated it would have taken me to physically unlock the bookstore and grab my phone. As I was waiting there I realized how crazy I was acting but it was worth it just to spend more time with my imprint. When I got back to the car, I wanted to ask Luke if I could help him with his unpacking. I knew it would go faster if I was helping him, and I was more than capable of lifting heavy items but I did not want to push him too far. It was already bad enough that I had made him go out of his way just so I could spend some more time with him. So I let him drive me home.

I hated getting out of his car, as it meant we would be separated. I knew I would see him again, but it still upset me. "Luke, thank you so much. Sorry for holding you up like this. Just...if there's any way I can make it up to you, don't hesitate to let me know. I could give you my phone number and-"

He interrupted me hastily. "I've really go to go now. Don't worry about it. Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to be rude to you earlier. I'll see you around," Luke smiled at me before he drove away. What stuck with me was the fact that he had cut me off. He did not want my number, and why should he? I was just the annoying stepdaughter of his boss. I'd hung all over him like I had a stupid school girl crush on him. I felt like I had made such a bad impression on my imprint, and it really worried me. I went to sleep that night having gone from the elated high of finally finding my imprint to the depressed low of realizing he probably did not like me very much.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **A/N: Own nothing, just a Twilight fan.**

Three months already passed and I was still not close to Luke, not like I wanted to be. He was friendly, but distant at the same time. I did not know if he held me at arm's length because he was not attracted to me, or because of my age. Even worse, it could be both and of course it did not help matters that my stepdad was his boss. I think everyone in the pack was getting weary of my pining over Luke, but they understood – the worst part was when they pitied me for it. I tried my best to keep my thoughts away from Luke while out on patrol but as he was my imprint it meant he was constantly on my mind. I was thinking about giving up my phasing in a few years as I wanted to have a future with my imprint without an ever widening gap in our ages as least as far as appearance and youthfulness. I had never felt completely at peace being a shifter. It had caused me nothing but problems until I met Luke – I had lost Sam to my cousin and worse was that ever since I started phasing my periods had stopped. I was afraid I would be barren forever, although even if I stopped phasing there was no guarantee I would be able to get pregnant.

I was not ready to have children, and it was far too early for me to want them with Luke when we were barely even friends. However, I still wanted the option of having a family one day if I wanted it. I had taken to eating dinner at the diner most nights, simply because Luke did. While I missed my mom's delicious meals and the cost of all the diner meals really cut into my earnings from the bookstore, it was worth it just to see my imprint's face, to talk to him and occasionally share meals with him. I tried not to be pushy; I only sat with him when he invited me to. Luke was not always in a good mood when he came to the diner - there were nights he was tired or had a bad day at work so he was not in the mood to talk but he would always give me a smile.

I knew a lot about Luke and his habits – such as the fact he did his grocery shopping on Sunday, that he drove out of his way to get his hair cut at a barber shop in Port Angeles once a month, that he liked to go walking in the forest at the weekend. From talking to him I knew his birthday, his favourite TV show, and so much more yet I did not know Luke the way I yearned to know him. His innermost thoughts, his desires and fears...it was all a mystery to me. I was careful not to let Luke see me when I followed him to places – although he was not intensely alert for a cop so it was not difficult to track him. Yet, there were a few times I could not resist pretending I just happened to be in the same area as him. I even volunteered to go grocery shopping for my family just so I had a valid excuse to be in the grocery store at 12 noon on a Sunday which was when I knew Luke would be there.

It was so difficult to stop myself from getting too wrapped up in Luke. It was already bad enough that I was practically his stalker. I was sitting in the diner, browsing through old photos on my phone while I waited for him to arrive. When I came across a photo of myself with Emily, I felt a sense of guilt rather than the burning jealousy and anger I used to feel for her despite the fact it was not her fault that she was Sam's imprint. I knew I would have to talk to her soon and I dreaded it because I felt bad now for the way I had treated her. I always had loved Emily, even back when I hated her - she was my cousin and one of my best friends. However, back then when Sam imprinted on Emily, my hurt and pride had made me refuse to see her or speak to her.

"Who's that?"

I turned around in my seat and saw Luke standing behind me, looking curious. I smiled at him brightly, my mood lifting from being in the presence of my imprint again. "Hi. It's my cousin Emily."

"Mind if I join you?" Luke asked, but he was already settling his lean form down into the seat on the other side of the booth I was sitting in. He already knew I would not say no, but in his mind he still felt it was a courtesy to ask I thought. "Can I see that photo again?"

I was instantly on edge, eyeing him warily. "Emily isn't single, you know. "

Luke seemed slightly puzzled, then gave me a half smile. "Ok, that's good for her? I just wanted to see the photo because I haven't seen you with long hair before."

"Right, sure. I- that's fine." I handed him the phone, feeling embarrassed that I had assumed the worst especially when I had no right to act jealous. Luke was not mine – as much as I longed for him to be mine. Even if he had liked Emily or another girl I had no claim over his heart though I felt I did. He was my imprint and I just wished that he would feel the same about me as I did for him.

"You look different in these photos, softer somehow," Luke's smile grew as he kept swiping through older photos on my phone. "Long hair really suits you, Leah. I mean, you look nice with short hair too but I guess I'm old fashioned. I like long hair on women; I think it's really attractive."

As Luke gave me back my phone I was already planning to cancel my next appointment at the hair salon. I missed my long hair too, but having a bob was more practical being a shifter as the length of my fur in wolf form was linked to my normal hair length. If I got a fringe it would not be too bad, the worst part of having long hair as a shifter apart from the extra heat was when the fur fell over my eyes making it more difficult to hunt and patrol. It was that magic word that held my attention. _Attractive_. My imprint had never shown any interest in the way I looked before, so it was a good sign to me. It was pretty pathetic I knew, the way I was grasping hold of any kindness he showed me and hoping it meant more than what it probably did.

The old me would never have thought to change her appearance for a guy, but Luke was different. The imprint bond made me want to please him, but I knew it was dangerous. I did not want to lose myself and I knew it was not right that I immediately decided to grow my hair out after finding out Luke liked long hair. I had always told myself I would never be like the other shifters were with their imprints, the prime example was the way Jacob was Renesmee. He was wrapped around her delicate little fingers, but deliriously happy to be so. I suppose it did help that Renesmee was fond of him too. Perhaps that was why I was so desperate to have Luke's approval, his attention – because he did not like me and I loved him. Usually, imprints reciprocated the feelings of their shifter, and it never had ended well in the past when the shifter's feelings for their imprint were not reciprocated. As much as I loved Luke, a part of me felt trapped. Even if he never decided to be with me, I would always want him.

"Leah?" I felt a warm hand placed on my own, and I saw that Luke seemed concerned. "Are you alright? You've gotten really quiet. Just ignore what I said. It was stupid, wasn't it?"

"No, it's okay," I sighed, although I enjoyed him touching me I was disappointed as I knew he was just being kind. "I guess I've just been feeling a little depressed lately, but it's not your fault." It pained me to do so, but I drew my hand back from his. "Actually, I think I'm gonna just go home."

Luke shrugged, looking a little put out that I was leaving but he kept up his smile nonetheless. "Oh. I was gonna ask you to eat dinner with me, but I guess we can do it another time. Remember, you can always come to me to talk if you need someone to confide in."

My body felt heavy all of a sudden, my heart sinking as I rose from my seat. I wanted to stay, I felt terrible going against what he wanted but at the same time I needed to leave. Luke clouded my judgements, he was on my mind all the time and it was not his fault but I had to go if only to prove to myself I was still capable of making decisions that did not revolve around him. "Thank you, I really appreciate that. I do have to leave. Bye, Luke." I hugged him, barely able to restrain myself from burying my face in his shoulder and clinging to him but I was able to break away from him and walk out of the diner.

I wound up at a house I had not been to in such a long time, a house that used to hold painful memories for me. However, when I knocked on the door and Emily answered I felt safe, and the pain was gone. "I'm sorry, Em. I need to talk to you."

"Leah..." Emily's face shone with happiness, and she almost reached out to embrace me but caught herself. "Come in, please. Sam's out on patrol, so it's just us."

I was relieved, despite no longer loving Sam the way I had before I would always feel something for him. And the awkwardness I always felt in his presence still lingered faintly. I walked inside and shut the door, then took hold of my cousin's hands and pulled her to me for a hug, wrapping my arms around her slender body. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too," Emily was a little tense as she carefully returned my hug, as if afraid I would suddenly snap and lash out at her as I had done in the past. "I know I've said this so many times that you must be sick of hearing it, but I am sorry too. I never wanted this to happen."

"I know you didn't..." I let her go and smiled tenderly at her. "I just couldn't understand until I got my own imprint. You couldn't escape it, just like Sam couldn't escape – you and him were destined to be together. I know that but it was so hard for me at the time. It was so painful...And now I have Luke – he's my imprint but I'm sure you know that. News always travels fast around the rez doesn't it? Except...I d _on't_ have him. I mean, I like him but we're just friends. Not even close friends, and it hurts so much. And I know I'm getting too swept up in the imprint bond, it's making me crazy. I don't feel like myself anymore."

"Leah, you're the strongest person I know," Emily stated firmly, an earnest expression on her face. "Things will get better, and Luke will see he's meant to be with you. I mean, it might not happen as soon as you want but it will happen one day."

"I hope so," I glanced around, noting traces of the life my cousin shared with Sam. "I should get going, but we should meet up again soon, have a girl's day out? You can come and stay at mine or I guess...I could stay here. I know there's still a lot we have left to discuss, and I want to see you more. I miss hanging out with you."

"Yes, I'd love that, Leah." Emily looked thoughtful. "I'll come to yours for a sleepover next week. We'll arrange it by phone. I'm so happy you came to see me..."

After I left Emily's house I felt a little better, and I was very pleased that I had made up with my cousin. We had been so close, and I wanted us to be close again. I regretted leaving Luke at the diner, but I knew I would see him tomorrow.

I purposefully caught Luke on his way out of the police station the next night. "Hey, Luke. Sorry I bailed on you yesterday. Why don't I make it up to you by cooking dinner for you?"

Luke looked uncomfortable, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck and I knew I would not like what he had to say. "Ah...I can't. I'm busy tonight. See you around," He walked off quickly, making for his car.

I followed him, easily keeping up with his long strides. "Wait, I can still cook for you another night, it's no problem. When are you next free?"

Luke stopped. "Look, Leah. I didn't want to say anything but I've got a date tonight, and if it goes well I don't think she'd like another woman cooking for me. So don't worry about it, alright?"

"A...date?" I felt sick all of a sudden, filled with an awful ache inside that was soon mixed with a slow simmering anger. "A date with who, Luke?"

"That's not really your business, is it Leah?" Luke stopped by his car and unlocked it. "I've got to go or I'll be late meeting her."

I quickly opened his car door and climbed inside. "Who is she, Luke? I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Leah, don't act like this." Luke stared at me, a look of frustration crossing his face. "I'm sorry, ok? I know you like me but I only like you as a friend. Now get out of my car or I'll have to make you leave."

I felt hot tears spring into my eyes, and once the tears started to fall it seemed as if they would never stop. I hurriedly wiped my eyes free of tears, ashamed of them but it was futile as I was unable to stop myself from crying. I shrank back as Luke touched my shoulder, giving me a pitying look. It had to be one of the worst moments of my life. I knew I would find out who his date was anyway, so I gathered the little dignity I had at that point and took a deep breath before getting out of his car. "I hope you enjoy your date. I mean that, Luke. All I want is for you to be... happy."

It was the truth, but I did not understand why he could not find happiness with me. It was such a horrible shock to my system, the idea of him dating another woman was terrifying to me. I felt like Luke was getting further and further away from me, even though I had never had him. I could not make him mine unless it was what he wanted too and he had just crushed my spirit by placing me in the friend zone. My heart was hurting, craving for him but I knew I would only make things worse between us if I stayed so I walked away from him.

"Leah, don't go..."

I stopped the instant he spoke, and turned around although I wanted to leave. I could not bear to look at his face and see the pity in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to leave being upset with me. I still want to be your friend, Leah," Luke gently pulled me into his arms for a short embrace. It was only for a few moments, but I felt slightly comforted. "We'll talk again soon. Goodbye, Leah."

I stood there watching as my imprint left me to go and meet another woman for a date and it reminded me of the painful memories I had of Sam leaving me for Emily. I needed Luke but he did not need me and it filled me with terrible anguish. I thought I had left my old bitterness behind, but it was slowly emerging again. I wondered if I would ever be truly happy again and why everything in my life always went wrong.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
